


Storm is coming

by orphan_account



Series: Arcadia bay storm/After the storm [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arcadia bay storm, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Chloe Price Stayed at Blackwell, Dark Room, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Save Chloe Price Ending, Stress, Suicide, Visiond, difficult subject, moving back, pricefield, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After five years Maxine called her best friend, she gotten good news, and there begins most stressful and weird week Max`s life  can Chloe and Max save the city?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So please read the tags I don`t want to upset anybody or cause trigger, this story is heavy and a bit dark, like the game. there is dark room and Kate situation. and that so some things follows game but other things not, like that Max is actauly Called Chloe. when she moved back. and that Chloe is still blackwell this story also Chloe never Met Rachel. but now I don`t spoiler anymore :D read if you want.

I am staring at my phone and took a deep breath, I got news yesterday that I got a scholarship in Blackwell. Which means that I move back Arcadia, and that means Chloe.

Chloe was my best friend whole our childhood I have even crush on still is.... but then Chloe`s dad died and I have to move here, then I just stopped answering her call and text.

I write to her many times, but I didn't send them I was too coward and chickenshit do so. Maybe Chloe is moving on and doesn`t want to meet me or hang out with me anymore.

So that`s why I`m calling her now, and let her know that I`m coming back, and we can work our friendship again if she wants to.

but I am scared and nervous, still, I want to do this, why? I`ve missed Chloe, her voice anything about our friendship.

So I pressed the call button, it rings two times... then.

**_"Hello"_ **

**_I exhaled I didn't even know that I hold my breath. but.. (now it`s time Max, say something)_ **

**_"H-hey Chloe"_ **

**_"Max.?"_ **

**_"Yeah, it`s me... Listen I`m sorry so sorry I.."_ **

**_"Holy shit.... you still remember my number or my name at all"_ **

**_"Chloe. I didn't order my parents to move away I wanted to stay you know that, and I wanted to also keep in touch but you know Chloe that works both ways"_ **

**_Chloe) "Shit.. yeah you`re right I`m sorry too"_ **

**_Chloe) "But why you called now? it`s been a while"_ **

**_"I`m coming back and I thinking that maybe I can make up to you something?"_ **

**_Chloe) "You coming to Arcadia?"_ **

**_"yes next week"_ **

**_Chloe) "Yeah.. maybe we can.."_ **

**_"O-okay then"_ **

**_Chloe) "Max?"_ **

**_"Yeah"_ **

**_Chloe) "See you next week then"_ **

**_"See you, bye"_ **

I hung up _(Well that went better than I thought but I`m glad she let me make up to her)_

now is packing time.


	2. Meeting

Now or ever I stood front of two whales, a diner where Chloe and were eating so many times, and now we meet there again.

For change, I kept my promise, and we were keeping touch these past week and I came bay this morning, Just minute ago.

I took deep breath I walked straight inside.

“Well look who is back”

“Hey Joyce”

“Morning Max, look at you all grow up now” Joyce replied.

“I don't feel like growing up, you look the same”

“ I mean you look pretty”

“Nice save” Joyce replied.

“And I'm sorry about what happened”

“It's okay Max, not your fault anyway William's memories is always here” Joyce replied

“Anyway, I assume you are here to eat and meet Chloe?” Joyce continued.

“Yeah, she told you?”

“Yes” Joyce replied.  
  
“Oh”  
  
“Don't be nervous Max, I can tell how she's been acting that she is not angry at you, or I think she's never even been”. Joyce replied.

“She's acting like angry towards me and her step-father but not you just remember that, and she has a bad mouth now, so just warning” Joyce continued.

“Thanks”.

* * *

After my mini talk with Joyce I ordered my food and waited for Chloe, did not wait long though.

She was a lot different now, but her voice and face, I recognize them everywhere.

Chloe sat across me neither of us spoke anything just staring each other. Like she doesn't believe that I am actually here.  
So I decided to speak.

“Hey Chloe”

“You are here” Chloe replied.

“Yeah, I told you”

“Yeah but I.”

“Believe it” I finished her the sentence.

“Yeah I'm sorry” Chloe replied.

“Don't be it's okay I understand, you can't trust me yet”

“Yeah, maybe” Chloe replied.

After Joyce got Chloe's order we started to eat.

“Well how's life the big city?” Chloe asked as she started to eat as well.

“bad if I'm honest, there was missing something”.

Chloe just was eating.I sigh and lowered my fork down, staring out the window, but then back to Chloe.  
  
“ School life sucks because bullying and I missed you, I hated how I let things and how I-I left you”

“I wanted to call or text but I convinced myself that you hate me, or you don't want be my friend anymore”.

“I tried to just focus my school and cope that fact I l-lost you, and my second father”.

“I-I. Sorry I need fresh air” as I said this I stood up and walked outside, and immediately broke down. 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
